The present invention relates to a schedule table printing apparatus for automatically printing a schedule table covering a specified period of time.
In general, in offices, calendar schedule tables for writing down the daily schedule and time schedules for writing down the hourly schedule are prepared. However, the preparation of such schedule tables has required much labor since it has been done manually. Moreover, since the time period and hours for each schedule varies for each individual, the same forms cannot be used for every person. Thus, manual preparation of the schedule tables has been cumbersome.